A Zac Efron FanFiction
by R.presscote
Summary: when i come back from home, i see a tour bus it turns out that this Zac Efron's tour bus is (he was on tour with the cast from High School Musical)
1. the beginning

Hi guy s this is my first story I hope you ll like it, and I m not that good in English so I hope you can read it.

Chapter 1: The beginning

On a beautiful Thursday morning I stood up. I did go down to breakfast, and I brushed my teethes. Ones that was done I went down, pack my bag and go to school. A default day, as I thought. But when I came back from school, I saw a tour bus before my house. I couldn't read what was on it because it was totally destroyed. When I went in my house, and my mom wasn't looking well. She said that someone had rang the bell because his bus was destroyed and he wanted to call someone but his phone was dead. So my mom had let him in to call. And guess who it was: it was Zac Efron. My dream come true, I met Zac Efron. But he wasn't looking well either. My mom said that Zac s bus couldn't be fixed in a week so or Zac has to stay in a hotel, but they where all full, so unfortunately Zac Efron had to stay in my house. And because we don t have enough space for a guest Zac should had to sleep on the couch, but I gave my room up for him. We where looking some TV until the dinner. After dinner we where still looking some TV, I was thinking in myself come on you re with Zac Efron can t you do something with him, But no. we all went to bed. In the morning I went to school again, saying to everyone that Zac Efron was sleeping over at my place, no one did believe it until I sown them some pictures. It was so cool. At the the same time at home: Zac had nothing to do, so he was just watching some YouTube videos. And he was just tweeting pictures of himself in and around my house, and tweeting tweets about it. What was very cool for me, because everyone at my school was following Zac Efron. So everyone was like: is Zac Efron really in your house and can I meet him. But I said that thay can't meet him because he wants some rest and private.

When I got home:

Zac said: 'can we go out and do somethings , because if I have to stay here I want to see something from this country (The Netherlands)'. And I was like OK why not, so we went to Nijmegen (A city in The Netherlands). When we got there, Zac said: 'so what do we do now' I answered: 'well we can go shopping or we can go watch the oldest city and go to some museums' and we both said together: 'shopping' and we laughed. And we were going to stores like H&M C&A and HEMA (you probably won t know these shops but they are very popular in the Netherlands). In the afternoon, we hit the McDonald's, and go back to my house because I had some homework to do.

Back at home:

I made my homework and Zac was watching some YouTube. When I was done we decided to play some games. I at my PC and he on his Laptop. We were playing a lot of games like GTA V and Kerbol Space Program. After a while we hat to go sleep. Zac in my bed and I on the couch but Zac didn't like it that I had to sleep at a couch while he was in my bed. So he shove my bed out (it was a bed that you can slide out in to 2 beds ) and asked me if I wanted to sleep whit him in the, now 2 person, bed. I thought that that would be weird . But I had enough of sleeping on a couch, so I did. We went to sleep.

Next day (it was finely week end) Zac had his arm wrought around me. It was a nice feeling because his arm was so warm. And I didn't want to put it of because I didn't want to wake him up. When he was finely awake he got his arm of from me and asked if was awake I said yes and we went down to make some breakfast. When we where done whit the breakfast I asked him why he had his arm around me, he answered :'w-well uhhhh, I just don't know dude'. And I knew he was lying, so I said that I knew he was lying. there was a long silence of about 20 min. After the silence, he said :'OK I will tell you but don't tell anyone about this, I'm gay and I love you. I was in shock. But after a while I said : OK, than do I want to tell you something . I didn't tell him anything but I just kissed him. After the short kiss I said: is that enough to tell you it? and said: more than enough and he kissed me. After the kiss of almost a minute I broke up and said : we can't stay together 1st because you go away in 5 days and 2nd the press, your career will be ruined. He said: yes I know, so if you want to it have to be a secret relationship. I said: everything if it is with you. And he said again: than do I either know something at your firs problem, come with me back on tour and after that move with me to L.A. I said : why not?!, but what do I have to tell to my mom. Zac: we can tell her the truth, if she promise to not it to anyone . I: OK, when should we tell it her ? Zac: now? I: okay, MOM! . So my mom promised that she shouldn't tell anyone, and we told her. She was a little bit in shock. But after that she was okay. We had a little discussion about me moving to L.A. but she also agreed that .

Thank you for reading, and send a mail to for suggestions for the next chapter . :)


	2. Chapter 2: moving to LA

Chapter 2: moving to L.A.

The next Monday morning:

Zac received a message: i m so sorry mr. Efron but we can t fix the bus, but we talked with the insurance and they will pay you the full bus back (in Euro s because it's happened in Europe). You will receive the money today. And Zac screamed: YES!, finally. I: is this good than he : yes, now can I finally buy a real sport car. I : oh congratulations than, when and witch car are you gonna buy he: in now and 60 min and I don't know, and you know what I will pick you up from school today. I: great, but have to go now so bye see yea this afternoon. At school: It was very difficult for me to not tell that I have a retaliation whit Zac Efron, but I had to hold me back. Zac didn't stop sending posts to me whit pictures of witch car he should chose. And the cars he chose weren't of those stupid Volkswagen's or Citro n's, no it were cars like: Porsche, Mercedes and other very luxury cars. But the problem was that everyone wanted to know from who those posts were. And my phone had been token in for a whole lesson. But in the big break of 30 min. Zac sent me a post with a beautiful Lamborghini veneno, and I said :'wow that is cool one, isn't that the car where we have yesterday driven in, in GTA V. I didn't knew they excised in real live.' He :'I didn't knew that either. Well I guess I chose this one then.' Me:' ok see you this afternoon, bye' he: 'bye'. In the afternoon: Zac picked me up, easier said than done. Almost everyone stayed around the car, because Zac Efron was in it. So when I tried to get in a lot of girls and boys pushed me away. It took 20 min. To get in the car and when I was in everyone was very confused because I (not more than a regular[ they forgot that Zac was sleeping over at me] boy )was in the car with Zac Efron. When everyone was finely away we could go and Zac said: 'what do you think of the car. I: 'it's very cool, but how is the cast coming to the next place.' He: 'they have their own bus/car' I: oh, and how is the cast thinking about me coming with you on tour' he: 'I didn't told them jet ' I : 'well you ever have to, and what are you going to say.' He:' probably I just say that you are a friend and really wanted to see how it's going on a tour' I :' ok sounds good' so when we got back a home, my mom asks why we so where so late at home. We said that there was a "attack" of fans. And she laughed. The next few days had gone the same. Thursday (the day that we had to leave): In the morning my mom said that she will miss me, and that I have to sing out at my school. So Zac brought me to my school, no one knew that I was going to leave. But when I said that I should leave and move to the U.S.A. all of my friends where a little bit sad but also happy for me because it was my dream to move to the U.S.A. So I wrote my self out and we left. We where on our way to the Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam because Zac had to preform there the High School Musical III. It was cool but good enough was this the latest place of his tour so we could go to Zac's home L.A., but before that we had an after party of the tour where I met the whole cast these people where so cool and nice. And after the party we got to Schiphol (airport Amsterdam) and took our plane to London, in London we took the plane to New York, in New York we got to our hotel for 3 days. and these 3 days where amazing, because we slept over at a 5 star hotel. And we visited a lot of cool things like the Empire State Building and the statue of Liberty, but also places like the Central Park and Times Square. But after these 3 days we took the plane and flew to Los Angeles. And at the Airport I met the parents of Zac, they where nice but they didn't know about the relationship between me and Zac. And it seemed like Zac didn't want to either. We went to Zac's house and it was huge. Like they had a swimming pool and a sun place. And inside was the most beautiful living room I have ever seen. Zac brought me to my own room. And I asked: 'can't we tell them about ore relation because I don't want to sleep alone' he answered: 'no not jet, I think my dad will be very angry 1st I'm to "young" to date and to have a relationship 2nd my dad is strong against gay's. So not jet' I: 'and your mom' he: 'well my mom would be shocked but happy that I found someone, just like your mom.' I: 'ok, well what are we going to do now.' He: 'we can go to the beach and surf a little bit.' I: 'oui d'accord' he: 'what ?' I: 'it's France for yes , didn't you know that?' He: 'no but lets go' so we got to the beach where he lived only 5 miles away from so we walked to it during talking. When we where there we surfed a little bit and after surfing we had some drink. Back at his house: Zac s mom asked if we where hungry we both said yeah, and she started to cook. About 30 min. later was the dinner ready, and we started to eat. During the dinner Zac s dad asked me where I was in to I answered that I like stuff like pc s and other electronics. And it was quite again, it was pretty uncomfortable. And after a while Zac s mom asked me what I like to do on the computer and my answer was : games like GTA V and Kerbol space Program, but also things like Minecraft. She said: oh cool, and do you do something with music? I : yes I play a little bit piano and it was quite again. After dinner Zac and I went up, and we laughed a lot about the dinner. Because it was so awkward. But after I think like 15 min. Zac asked me if I want to play piano for him, I agreed and we went down. I played something of R5 ( loud B.T.W.) and he recognized it, and said that he was a big fan. And I played another song of them and we went up, and listened some music. And at 11 P.M. We went to bed.

Hey there me again thx for reading this chapter, sorry that all my chapters are so short. But I will upload more.


End file.
